Saturday nights
by Kansani
Summary: Ino, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata have got together for girls nights since their genin years. Now, when they all have boyfriends and such, Ino wants things to change. ShikaIno, NaruSaku, NejiTen and KibaHina.
1. Hinata's shock

**A/N: Yay XD Now Story XD It'll be four chapters long, if it goes as planned XD And when I've finished this, I'll continue on I'm Here. XD Well, Enjoy XD  
**

* * *

"Ok girls! I know that we've done this for years, Getting together on Saturdays to talk, watch movies, fix each other's hair and stuff, but it have started to get kinda lame. I mean, we're not 12 anymore! We're all 17…" Inos speech got interrupted but TenTen.

"I'm 18."

"Yeah, yeah, we're all 17 and 18…" Now it was Hinatas turn to interrupt.

"Um… I'm only 16…"

"Whatever! My point is that we're too old to just do kid stuff nowadays! We all have boyfriends!" Ino pointed at Hinata. "You and Kiba got together a few months ago and…" She turned to TenTen. "You and Neji have been going steady for like… ever." She turned to Sakura. "And you finally have gotten together with Naruto. And I have Shikamaru. I think that we should talk more about what we do with them!" Hinata blushed a little.

"W…What do you mean?"

"Sex! I mean Sex! We all do it! Right?!" Hinata blushed more, and looked down, and TenTen sighed a little.

"Where's the point?" Ino sat down on a big armchair.

"We should tell each other about the first time." Sakura lifted one hand.

"Ok, it's just one thing." Ino looked at her.

"What?" Sakura pointed at Hinata.

"It'll kill Hinata."

"S…Sakura! W..What a…are you saying?" Hinata said, being crimson red. Sakura looked at her.

"Ok, Seriously Hinata, You fainted when we watched that movie where the guy and the girl had 'sex'. And you couldn't even see any body-parts." Hinata blushed more.

"T…That was a long time ago!"

"Let us start with Hinata then. Tell us." Ino smirked a little and looked at the shy girl that blushed even more.

"W…What?"

"About yours and Kibas first time! I mean, with a guy like Kiba, you must've done it at least once per day since you got together!"

"N…No. We haven't d…done it once per day. And he actually w…waited for me being completely comfortable with him touching me before he e…even tried to take my clothes of!" Hinata held the pillow she was hugging tighter, looking down. "A…And he was so gentle when he kissed me to show that he wanted to do it…"

"… He kissed you to tell you that he wanted to do it?" Ino lifted one eyebrow. Hinata nodded.

"Y…Yes. It was a special kiss… I knew what he wanted the moment he kissed me…" Hinata began to play with the pillowcase. "So I… kissed him back on the same way… and then he… very carefully put his hand under my shirt… and began to touch me…" She smiled from the memory. "He was so very gentle, from the beginning to the end. He even asked me if I was ready and completely sure that I wanted this three times… And when we both were naked, it was the first time we were naked together, he just held me close for a while, letting me get used to the feeling of his skin towards mine. And when I was used to it, he began to touch my body, or rather explore it, as if he wanted to know where I liked to be touched and such." She smiled more and held the pillow ever closer. "And when it was going to happen… when he was going to slid into me… he asked me if I was really super sure, and when I had told him yes, he slowly began to slide into me…" Her smile got a little weaker. "And it hurted really much. So much that I began to cry. And when Kiba noticed, he pulled out again and began to tell me how sorry he was… And then… he noticed the blood…" She bit her lip a little before she continued. "I actually thought that he would start to cry when he realized that I was bleeding down there because of him. But I kissed him and told him how it is for some girls… that the maidenhead might be in the way the first time, and that it might break. Then he calmed down."

"… So… you guys didn't do it?" Ino asked. Hinata looked at her.

"Of course we did it! We just waited a minute or two until the pain disappeared!" Ino smirked a little.

"How many times did you do it that night? One?" Hinata looked a little confused.

"One? No. We did it five times…" The three other girls looked shocked.

"FIVE TIMES?!" Hinata began to blush really bad.

"Y…Yeah… I…Isn't that normal?"

"Um, No? Two times are normal, but five. That's like… Overkill." Sakura took some candy too eat. Ino glared at Hinata.

"I think she's lying." Hinata looked shocked at her.

"W…What?" Ino glared more.  
"I think that you're lying about how many times you and Kiba did it."

"W…Why would I l….lie about that?" Hinata got small tears in her eyes.

"I dunno. You maybe want attention." TenTen sighed loudly.

"Ok, Ino. Knock it off. Hinata never lies, and she hates attention… Geez." Sakura looked at Ino.

"Now it's your turn to tell us about your first time."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and Btw, I've been reading some Lemons here, and I have noticed that in everyone of them, the authors talks about a "virginbarrier" that's halfway into the girls womanhood. What the f is that? Ô.o I mean, I have heard of the maidenhead, but it's in the beginning of the "womanhood" and it just breaks a little on some girls, not everyone, it isn't like a wall or something.**

**This "virginbarrier" makes me wonder over the sex ed other countries has... Ô.o**

* * *


	2. Ino's embarrasment

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! XD Finally finished XD I couldn't finish it earlier 'cause it was on my sisters computer and I was buzy with school... And it's still very short ;w; Sorry D:**

* * *

Ino sighed.

"Fine. My turn." She leaned towards the armchairs back, and closed her eyes. "I've been with Shika for about… two years now, and it was a few months after we had got together. We were at Shika's place, his parents were on some trip or something. We had watched some movies, and then we were supposed to sleep. But I decided that I wanted something else. So I went under the quilt, and crawled to Shika, and pulled down his boxers, and began to touch his dick. To my delight, it hardened and stood in salute." She smiled a little at the memory. "So I carefully licked it a little, and heard how Shika made a small sound, so I continued. After a while, I decided that it was time for something more, so I crawled up on him, and sat down so his dick slid in to me, and then I began to move my hips. It didn't hurt for me at all, I just felt a wonderful pleasing feeling." She opened one eye, and smirked towards Hinata, that blushed, and looked down. "Anyway, it was the best feeling I had ever felt, and Shika seemed to enjoy it too, since he made sounds during the act. And after a while I felt a warm, wonderful shiver going through my body, and I got my first orgasm. Shika came right after, since he got soft inside of me, so I looked down at him to ask if he liked it… and then…" Ino began to blush a little and looked away.

"And then what?" Sakura looked curious at her.

"Nothing! End of story!" Ino blushed more, and glared at Sakura, who smirked.

"Come on Ino! I know you better than that! Tell us!"

"No! End of story!" TenTen sighed.

"Ino, you're not done yet, we all know that. What happened then?" Ino blushed really much, and looked away again.

"… I noticed that Shika was asleep…" She mumbled, and Sakura began to laugh, TenTen snickered a little, and Hinata looked confused.

"W…What's so funny? K…Kiba fell asleep when we w…were done too…"

"Shikamaru… was… asleep… the… whole time… right?" Sakura managed to say between the laughs. Inos face was really flustered as she stood up and glared at Sakura.

"SHUT UP! I bet that an asleep Shika is better in the bed than an awake Naruto!" Sakura stood up too.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!" Ino growled towards Sakura, who growled back, and Hinata stood up, and held up her hands.

"P…Please… D…Don't fight… I b…bet that Shikamaru-kun a…and N…Naruto-kun are b…both good i…in the b…bed in d..different ways…" Ino and Sakura glared at each other some more, before sitting down again.

"Fine." They said in unison, and TenTen snickered again. Hinata sat down too, looking concerned at Ino.

"…I…Ino… A…are you sure h… he were a…asleep the whole time?" Ino sighed.

"…yeah, I'm sure, since if he had been awake, he would've said troublesome, before he fell asleep."

"…I f…feel sorry for you, Ino… T…That he wasn't awake during y…your first time…" Hinata leaned forward, and put her hand on Inos.

"… I never even told him about it…"

"S…So when does he think your first time was?" Hinata looked really concerned, and Ino smiled a sad smile.

"Around Christmas the same year…"

"Oh… Ino… I f…feel s...so bad for you…" Hinata stood up, went to Ino and hugged her. "I… I guess that n…not everyone c…can have a g…great first time…"

"Don't feel bad, Hinata."

"B…But… I… I had a really g...god first time, a…and… I would like a…all my friends to… have the same…"

"It's ok, Hinata. It's ok. Go and sit down again, so someone else can begin."


End file.
